


Timing

by icarusforgotten



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: M/M, mild chara death 2nd chapter, nsfw 1st chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusforgotten/pseuds/icarusforgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unrelated prompt drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Banana

 

Peter distinctly remembered placing a banana in the fridge the night before.  He’d saved it with the intention of having it for breakfast this morning. But when he opened the fridge, it was gone. At first he’d thought he may have misplaced it, but after searching every inch of the fridge, he still couldn’t find it.

Strange. Where could it be?

A loud grunt from the direction of the bathroom jerked Peter out of his thoughts.

Wade finally decided to crawl out of bed. Maybe he would know. It couldn’t hurt to ask, anyway.

He knocked on the door. “Wade?”

No response. Peter pressed his ear against the door. He could hear heavy breathing, with the occasional grunt and muffled moan.

Masturbating first thing in the morning when Peter wasn’t in the mood was normal for Wade, but behind a closed door?

Peter stepped into the bathroom. 

And he regretted that choice the second he saw exactly _what_ Wade was masturbating with.

He was hunched over the rim of the bathtub, legs spread wide, fucking himself roughly with _the banana Peter was saving for breakfast_!

"Wade, what the hell?!"

Wade looked back at him, eyes glazed with pleasure. “Mh, P-Pete, perfect! Bring your dick and let’s get us some double penetration going,” he moaned out.

Peter rushed over and turned on the shower tap for the cold water. He shoved Wade closer to it and stormed out, but not before yanking the banana out of Wade and throwing it at his head.


	2. Lonely

Sometimes being lonely is a good thing. Sometimes it can be a blessing.

Because it’s better to be lonely than to have your spirit broken time and time again by always depending on the wrong people.

Wade thought he could depend on Peter. He thought things could be different. Thought that with the way Peter loved him, the way he smiled at him through his grumpy morning haze when he first woke up, curling against Wade to get some of the warmth back, the way he leaned back against Wade when he hugged him from behind while he was brewing his third cup of coffee, the way Peter always made time for him between his demanding schedule of patrol and school work; he thought that he could trust Peter to always be there for him.

But all good things have to come to an end at some point, don’t they?

Wade was just thankful that it was quick, that Peter didn’t suffer too much. Still, every night he played that moment over and over again in his head, reliving those few seconds in which he was too late to stop the bullet.

He was just in time to catch the glimpse of apology in Peter’s eyes for leaving Wade behind, though. Like it was _his_ fault that his  life was taken away from him, like it was _his_ responsibility to make sure nothing bad ever happened to him.

But it wasn’t. It was Wade’s.

And after the light left his eyes, he killed the fucker who shot his baby boy, made it slow and painful, made him beg for his death and then dragged it out, inch by fragile inch. He made sure the scum suffered.

He kept at it until he heard Cap speak with slow, careful words that the villain had been dead long before he’d come to intervene. Wade couldn’t look at Cap. There was terrible pity in his eyes. An uncertainty about what to say. 

It didn’t matter. 

Wade just wanted to be alone right now anyway. 


End file.
